Wings
|Race = Demon |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 764-Age 767 |Occupation = Elite Soldier |Allegiance = Lord Slug's clan |FamConnect = Lord Slug (boss) Angila (comrade) Medamatcha (comrade) Gyoshu (comrade) Kakuja (comrade) Commander Zeeun (comrade) }} Wings, also known as Dorodabo, is a big brown-skinned and gargoyle-like alien henchman of Lord Slug. He was modeled after Frieza's henchman Dodoria. He also bears similarities to Drum, as well as Misokatsun. Biography Upon arriving on Earth, Wings, Angila, Medamatcha, and three soldiers collect the Dragon Balls for Lord Slug in less than one hour, with Wings finding the Five-Star ball on a rocky mountain. After terra-freezing the planet, Wings takes on Piccolo when he and Gohan come to fight against Slug and his minions, only to get his arm snapped and his face blown off after asking Piccolo to join up with Slug. Wings makes an appearance in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, but with an unusual coloring; his skin is dark green, his wrists are now a different color from his body (yellow), his wings seem to be a darker brown, his armor is white with brown shoulder plates, his waist sash is greenish-turquoise, and his pant are a tan/khaki color. Power Daizenshuu 6 states that Wings' physical strength is greater than that of any other member of Lord Slug's clan. However, he is easily defeated and killed in battle by Piccolo. Techniques and special abilities *'Hikou' – Wings can fly using his wings. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Evil Gravity' – A powerful right-hand punch. Wings uses this attack against Piccolo, but it misses. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video game appearances Wings made his video game debut in the Japanese only arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, alongside his comrades and Lord Slug. In the fourth promotional trailer, Wings, along with his comrades, is attacking an indigenous group of Toadmen, but the Frieza's race Hero Froze intervenes and does battle against Wings before proceeding to attack Wings with a Death Wave. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Daisuke Gōri *FUNimation Dub: John Freeman *Brazilian Dub: Daoiz Cabezudo Trivia *In the original Japanese dialog, right before Piccolo kills him, Wings refers to himself and Piccolo as being a "Demon Clansman" (a reference to the fact that Piccolo and his father King Piccolo were originally thought to be demons). Wings tries to convince Piccolo to join up with them. *When Piccolo grabs his arm, Wings assumes Piccolo has accepted his offer due to them both being of the Demon Clan (only to have Piccolo blast him in the face). This leads to the possibility Wings may be a Mutant Namekian (like Tambourine). However the term "Demon Clansman" may be referring to the fact Wings serves an Evil Namekian (in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Nail refers to both King Piccolo and Lord Slug as demons) and that Piccolo was originally evil. Gallery Wings and Angila attack Gohan.jpg|Wings and Angila attack Gohan DragonBallZMovie421.jpg|Wings Dorodabo.png|Wings tries to ambush Piccolo Piccolo vs. Wings.png|Wings, prior to his obliteration at the hands of Piccolo Fusion Reborn Wings alternate.png|Wings (left) in Fusion Reborn DoroAttack2(DBH).png|Wings in a promotional movie for Dragon Ball Heroes DoroVsFrHero.png|Wings' attack stopped by the Frieza race "Hero" DBHTrailer4-22.png|Wings Frieza race Hero vs Wings.jpg|Wings getting kicked in the stomach See also *Wings (Collectibles) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Lord Slug's henchmen Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased